Gentlemen
by wild-springflower
Summary: Gentlemen Thief, Mina had always thought it was just a title. Maybe he was more of a gentlemen than she had originally given him credit for. NOT MINA/SKINNER!


**A/N: OK, this is the first League fic I've actually written. I have plenty of ideas, but I don't have time to write them. But feedback is greatly appreciated, just so I know what to improve on in the future! I don't own anything but the mistakes, which there may be quite a few of. I typed this up kinda quickly... **

Mina sighed as the hot water soothed her tense skin. It felt so good to finally relax.

Working with the League was amazing and all, but she liked to have a little time to herself. She may be a vampire, but she was still a woman.

After washing her hair and body she reluctantly shut off the water and stepped into the steamy bathroom.

Mina wrapped a towel around her body, then opened the door, peeking out into the hallway to insure the coast was clear.

Now one might wonder why Mina was sneaking around the ship wearing only a towel. If confronted with this question Mina would reply with a very logical explanation. The shower in her room was broken, so she had to use another just down the hall. It was late, and she wasn't expecting to run into anyone so she had decided to leave her night clothing in her bedroom and get dressed there. It wasn't really appropriate she knew, especially on a ship filled with men, but honestly, who would out this late anyway?

If there was one thing Mina should have learned from her adventure with the League it was to expect the unexpected, because at that precise moment a certain thief stepped around the corner.

It took nearly all of her willpower for Mina not to lunge at him right then and there, goodness knew what he was going to do to take advantage of this situation. But to her surprise Skinner jumped slightly, shouted a curse, then held his gloved hands up to his face.

That alone had her puzzled. She thought he would have been flirting with her, or worse, what with her only being clad in a towel. It was a rather small towel at that. Even a snide comment or two, but he just covered his eyes, and when he spoke, it wasn't even about her current attire at all, in fact, it was about his.

"Boy, I sure am glad I put these on." Skinner wiggled his fingers, indicating his gloves.

Mina was really having a hard time keeping up, perhaps it was the lateness of the hour, or the fact that Skinner was not doing anything he normally would, but whatever the reason her mind was working at a particularly slow pace. "Why?" She asked dumbly.

But Skinner just patiently explained, "Invisible eyelids, wouldn' do much good ta' close 'em."

"Oh." Mina stated, mentally slapping herself for her stupidity.

"So, what's such a pristine lady such as yerself doin' wandrin' the halls in all your towel-clad glory at such an ungodly hour?"

"I could ask you the same question except with a little different wording." Mina snapped, regaining some of her usual composure.

Skinner just laughed, " **I **happn' to be out fer a late nigh' snack. Your turn."

"The shower in my room is broken, I used a spare one."

"Ah," Skinner nodded in understanding, "Well, you be'er 'ave that looked at. Never know, next time I might not be wearin' my gloves."

Mina could hear a smile in his words though she couldn't see one. "Go eat your snack Mr. Skinner." She commanded teasingly.

"Yes ma'am! I'd salute ya but..."

Mina smiled, "Just go!"

The thief scooted past her, gloves over his eyes the whole time.

Mina sighed, turning to head back to her cabin.

All this time she had thought Skinner was just another rude thief. Sure, he had proven he was brave countless times on their escapades, starting with Mongolia. But braver and manners were two very different things.

Perhaps she had misjudged though, because throughout their entire conversation Skinner kept his gloves over his eyes, he never even peeked once.

_'Gentlemen Thief indeed.' _Mina thought to herself, opening her door and proceeding to prepare herself for bed.

**A/N: So yeah, that idea has been in my head sense I watched the movie ages ago, well I've seen it quite a few times now... But whatever. I just wanted to show a side of Skinner you don't really get to see in the movie, the gentlemen part to his title! Also, I live in the US, I have no idea how a cockney accent really... works... so I apologize if I have murdered it... yeah, that's about it! **


End file.
